


Empathy Isn't Exclusive to Humans

by IJustGotRekt



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJustGotRekt/pseuds/IJustGotRekt
Summary: Young and scared, their only hope was to make it to Diamond City. They had no one but each other, until they had met a robot with feelings.The backstory of when Piper first relocates to Diamond City and meets Nick Valentine.





	Empathy Isn't Exclusive to Humans

The rain drummed and pounded loudly against the salvaged metal sheet that Piper used as a makeshift roof, each drop of rain hitting the roof with a thud; disturbing the older girl’s ears. The little shelter Piper had made for the two of them wasn’t much and did barely anything to stop the wrath of the hailstorm, but Piper knew that it would have to do for now.

Each pelt of rain shook and rattled their temporary refuge, threatening to tear the pathetic thing apart. The rusting metal frame that held the roof in place felt as if it was about to give in, and the metal sheet that barely passed as a roof was bound to fly off any second. Piper held her breath subconsciously, and hoped for the best, prepared for quick action if anything did disturb their shelter.

Piper held on tighter onto Nat, attempting to shield her ears from the monstrous sounds of the hailstorm. Heart beating at the speed of a firing minigun and mind racing faster than any feral ghoul spotting it’s meal. Nat buried her face into the green scarf that Piper was wearing. It was sodden and smelled exactly like what it was; soggy, manky cloth. But enduring the discomfort of having a soaking scarf suffocate your face was miles better than having to watch a loved one flinch and tremble in fear; brows furrowing and eyes on the edge of spilling over.

Nat was all too familiar with that face;

The face she saw when their father was murdered.

When justice was needed but no one listened.

When their mother died from the hands of torturous and cold-blooded raiders.

She felt Piper shudder - once - twice, and knew that the little drops of water she felt on her cheek weren’t rain. 

“Just a bit further Nat. I-I swear we’ll make it.”

**Author's Note:**

> It will continue...


End file.
